Acteon Vs The FOH
by rdm2
Summary: Takes place before Corbin. Explains why Inna is so shy right now, why Actaeon was exploring the woods, why no one found Corbin before and why Laura lives with the group. Warning Inna gets captured by the FOH. X-men shows up only to take away bad guys at end. Was orginonally written for Senior year Lit Class.


Acteon Vs. The F.O.H.

Acteon Lamia was worried. It showed in her blue-green eyes. Her friend Inna Makatza wasn't home yet. Due to some financial problems, aka nobody hiring her because of a very obvious physical mutation, Inna had moved in with her. Inna was very shy and rarely went out, except to go swimming in a nearby river. She had said she would be back in a few hours and that was this morning it was now approaching dinner. So yes Acteon Lamia was very worried.

"Something must be wrong" muttered Acteon to herself, running a hand through her brown hair that reached below her waist. Stepping outside she starts to go towards the river Inna shouldn't be too hard to find. How many other people had shoulder length dark green hair, sea green cat eyes, and oh, she couldn't forget dark blue skin with light blue spots around her eyes. 'Yeah' Acteon thought, 'Inna really does stand out. '

Getting to the river she saw a cause for concern. The Friends of Humanity, otherwise known as the F.O.H., was having a rally. As a known anti-mutant terrorist organization if Inna would have run as soon as she saw them. So if Inna wasn't back home then she was likely spotted knowing their tech and since Inna didn't call her for help, she was captured or ...

'not going there' Acteon said shaking herself from her morbid thoughts. Walking stealthily towards the rally, she watched the F.O.H. member's yell out hateful slurs towards mutants. 'with friends like these who needs enemies?'* she thought disgustedly.

Watching the F.O.H. she thinks 'I need info, but how?' then watches as one members walks off from the others. 'gotch' begins to follow him. Soon they were out of sight of the rally.

"Now didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk off from a group" she said threatenly, "Now I am looking for my friend, she is a mutant and was supposed to be going for a swim, I got here and guess what I found?"

"What do you want with the freak?" the FOH member asked sneering.

Acteon punched him hard enough to cause him to stumble and fall. Standing over him she grabbed his coat and said "never call any of my friends freaks, now where is she?"

"We got her alright, warehouse 12, you'll never get her out we're going to make an example out of her."

"that's all I need to know, now what to do with you, I guess I'll just have to let you go, so scat."

"that it?" asked the F.O.H. guy incredulously as Acteon helped him up.

"No, this is for the freak comment." Acteon smiled and punched him in the nose breaking it. "Now you can go"

Acteon fled as the F.O.H. member yelled nasty comments at her gathering the attention of other F.O.H. members. 'warehouse 12, ' she chanted over and over again in her head. She ran back towards the river knowing there was a raft nearby. Getting on she slipped the rope up, over the post, and began to paddle downstream.

As she paddled downstream she heard the F.O.H. following her. But they could not run fast enough to catch up, nor could they swim as this part of the river was too quick to swim in.

When she reached the docks, she ran towards the warehouses and began to look for number 12. when she spotted it she began to creep towards it.

"This is too easy" Acteon muttered then felt a pin prick on her skin "Ow" 'a needle prick rather' she thought as she saw spots appear in front of her eyes then darkness followed by... darkness.

"Oh, my head" groaned Acteon as she looked around "Oh boy". she was a stone well imbedded into the ground, and "oh, you have _got _to be kidding me" no lid. Grasping the stone sides of the well Acteon began to climb out of the well. When she got out no one else was there. "Did they really think I would stay down there?" she wondered aloud.

Walking over to the door she pushed it open and looked around it was a hallway with four doors. Sneaking over to the first one she pushed it open and found another hallway but with many doors and nameplates on the outside. 'Dorms,' Acteon thought 'so they plan to stay, not on my watch, but first, to find Inna.'

So she closed the door and walked over to the second door and pushed. The door didn't open. Acteon pushed again, and still nothing happen. She frowned, then slapped her face, and pulled. This time the door opened.

Inside were weapons of all kinds. Handguns, rifles, explosives, flying guillotines, katannas, daggers, daos, spears, throwing stars, staffs, grenades and so many more. What caught Acteons eye was a broad sword. she grabbed it along with some flash bang grenades, and left.

Opening the third door Acteon snarled. Inna was in there in a cage with two big F.O.H. members taunting her.

"Come on you mutie freak, tell us all about your mutie loving friend."

Inna was crying as she curled more tightly into a ball.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now." Acteon snarled seeing red. she rushed the men with her blade and drove it into one man's shoulder. She then pushed off him doing a backflip, and turned to the second man stalking towards him like a wild animal on the hunt, her blade dripping with the first man's blood. The second man stepped back, clearly frightened.

"Act" coughed a voice clearly in pain. Acteon turned as Inna began to get up. She walked up to the cage and sliced the chain on the door open. She let Inna lean on her as they walked towards the exit.

"Do not follow us, or I will kill you. In the past I have killed to protect my blood family, do you think I will do any less to those who as much as kin to me?" Acteon snarled seeing the rest of the F.O.H. come rushing in. Taking out a flash bang she threw it behind her as she closed the door.

Outside she watched as the blackbird landed. "Just threw a flash bang in there," she told them "they should be stunned, so... all yours."

All the X-men except Talon, Aka Laura Kinney, Aka Wolverine's female clone, went in. Acteon raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to move in with you guys." Laura stated tossing a bag over her shoulder, "You get into far more trouble than what seems to be humanly possible."

Acteon and Inna look at each other and shrugged. "So did you hear about the earthquake that happened early, if I know Acteon she will want to check on it when we get back. To see if there was any landslides" Inna said tiredly.

"When did it happen I don't remember any earthquakes." Said Acteon, a bit confused as they walked off towards home.

"While you were unconscious from their drugs" said Inna signing, "those two men were boasting about how they caught you"

Acteon thought then replied "the idea has merit"...

*X-men the animated series season 2 episode 4 "Red Dawn" Jubilee says this


End file.
